


Burza

by nenufars



Category: Literary RPF, Słowackiewicz
Genre: Fluff, Julek pozostaje niewinny jak całą resztę życia, M/M, Odyniec to cymbał brzmiący, Odyniec to gałgan, Odyniec to głąb kapuściany, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Słowackiewicz - Freeform, absent August, akcja około 1822/23, czyli Julek ma jakieś 13 lat, flirty Salomea, nagie są tylko deski podłogi w jego domu obiecuję, niby underage ale?, nie no żart tak se gadam żeby mieć przykrywkę jakbyście się jednak na tym wynudzili, nonchalant Adam, ostrzegam można się przy tym dobrze bawić tylko z doktoratem, pięć tysięcy nerdowych odniesień, pled z fotela, sassy Julek, subtelne ale wierzcie mi młody już na niego leci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars/pseuds/nenufars
Summary: Pani Salomea Bècu pozostawia swój dom pod opieką dwóch, w różnym stopniu romantycznych, romantyków.





	Burza

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Malicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicia/profile)

Gęste chmury kłębiły się nad Wilnem, niosąc zgrzanemu miastu obietnicę ulgi od wszechogarniającego skwaru. Adam Mickiewicz, oparty o framugę uchylonego okna, spokojnie palił fajkę, nasłuchując cichego szmeru mżącego na razie deszczu. Było coś niepokojąco pięknego w przetaczających się nisko ciemnych chmurach, raz za razem pękających z głośnym trzaskiem. _Taka sceneria bezdyskusyjnie zasługuje na balladę_. W oddali rozległ się przeciągły dźwięk grzmotu.

— Adamie? — usłyszał znajomy głos. W drzwiach pojawiła się sylwetka zziajanego Odyńca.

— Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć Juliusza.

Adam odpowiedział mu obojętnym uniesieniem brwi.

— Powierzono nam przecież nad nim opiekę!

— Ach, _nam_ powierzono.

  _— Panowie, jestem zmuszona nadużyć waszej dobroci. — oznajmiła jakieś pół godziny temu pani Salomea Bécu, tonem pełnym szczerego zakłopotania. — Spodziewałam się, że August będzie już o tej porze w domu, ale najwyraźniej coś go zatrzymało. Ja tymczasem zobowiązałam się złożyć wizytę przyjaciółce, i nie mogę dłużej czekać na jego powrót. Czy bylibyście, panowie, tak uprzejmi, by mieć baczenie na Julka na czas mojej nieobecności? — jej syn, obecny w pokoju, siedział w fotelu i wpatrywał się w kartki książki, próbując ukryć oczywiste zawstydzenie i rozdrażnienie prośbami matki. — zaręczam, nie potrwa to długo, najwyżej godzinę, a będę panom niewymownie wdzięczna…_

_— To żaden kłopot, jeżeli, oczywiście, obdarzy nas pani tak dużym zaufaniem — odpowiedział od razu Odyniec, na co Słowacki prychnął w swoją książkę._

_— Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że mogę panu zaufać — wyszeptała, z uczuciem ściskając dłoń Odyńca, którego twarz w sekundę przybrała pąsowy odcień. Adam starał się nie przewrócić oczami, gdy jego przyjaciel zaczął nerwowo dukać coś o gotowości do oparcia, to znaczy wsparcia, a oparciem bycia. Bredząc podobne sentymentalne zapewnienia, towarzyszył jej, spuszczającej skromnie oczy, aż do drzwi, i dalej, gdy już wyszła, rozmarzonym wzrokiem odprowadzał ją w dół ulicy. Z tych dziecinnych uniesień wyrwało go dopiero głośne chrząknięcie. Młody Słowacki przyglądał się całemu zajściu z drwiną, która nie miała w sobie jednak ani odrobiny łagodnej pobłażliwości Adama._

_—  Proszę się nie kłopotać. Matka widać zapomina, że niańki mi nie potrzeba. — rzucił z cieniem pogardy w głosie, po czym oddalił się w głąb mieszkania z zadartym wysoko podbródkiem. Odyniec sapnął gniewnie, zamykając wreszcie drzwi za Salomeą._

_— Tyle w nim szacunku dla matczynej troski._

_Mickiewicz ze znudzeniem przetarł dłonią kark, przeciągając się._

_— Edwardzie, nie unoś się tak, to tylko dzieciak. Sam jeszcze nie tak dawno byłeś równie niemądry._

_— Nigdy nie byłem — burknął Odyniec, ale na szczęście nie brnął dalej w ten wątek._ Więcej, nigdy nie przestałeś być _,_ _pomyślał Adam, patrząc na przyjaciela z czułością. — Że też taki anioł jak pani Salomea mógł sprowadzić na ziemię takie diablę. — sapnął jeszcze Edward ze wzburzeniem._

 — Adamie, przepraszam, ale wiesz, że ja tego diablęcia znieść nie potrafię. Może ty mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie zagraża? Na wypadek, gdyby Sal… Gdyby pani Salomea pytała po powrocie. Ja w tym czasie zabezpieczę okna, może sprawdzę, czy z kuchnią wszystko w porządku…

 — Doprawdy nie sądzę, by burza stanowiła jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla trzynastolatka. Skłonny jestem raczej wierzyć, że zwyczajnie spieszno ci do sprawowania pieczy nad służbą kuchenną.

 — Nonsens — zaczerwienił się Odyniec. — Przecież wiesz, że ja… Że dla mnie…

 — …bezpieczeństwo wszystkich domowników jest równie ważne. A obietnica dana pani Salomei jeszcze ważniejsza. Czy tak? — Adam położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — No, nie trap się już, rozejrzę się za chłopakiem dla twojego spokoju, chociaż, słowo daję, nie widzę w tym celu.

Kręcąc głową z pobłażaniem na podziękowania zaaferowanego zupełnie Edwarda, zgasił fajkę, i z pewnym żalem zamknął za oknem ponury pejzaż. Odyńcowe próby zarażenia go ogólnym rozgorączkowaniem nieszczególnie go wzruszyły. Niespiesznie przespacerował się korytarzami opustoszałego domu, raz po raz zaglądając od niechcenia do wnętrz mijanych pomieszczeń. Miękkie dywany pochłaniały dźwięk jego kroków, wzrok ślizgał się po kunsztownie wykończonych boazeriach, w myślach zaś coraz częściej przewijała się refleksja o tym, co zjeść na obiad. Zastanawiał się też, czy możliwym jest, że w ramach wdzięczności obiadem uraczy ich sama gospodyni. Prowadzony tą zadumą zatrzymał się w kolejnych już drzwiach do jakiegoś pomniejszego salonu i westchnął ciężko a zapamiętale.

Nagle, w nieokreślonej części pokoju, rozległ się odgłos tłumionego kaszlu. Adam, zdumiony, uważnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nie dostrzegł jednak śladów niczyjej obecności. Przysiadł na brzegu fotela, nie przestając mierzyć pokoju dość nieufnym spojrzeniem.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to za jego plecami ktoś dość ochryple dyszy.

Dzieciak siedział schowany za fotelem i, oddychając ciężko, obejmował ramionami swoje kościste kolana. Wpatrywał się w okno z miną zdradzającą nikłe ukontentowanie widokiem. Plątanina ciemnych, lśniących loków opadała mu żałośnie na czoło, i Adam przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy to faktycznie syn Salomei. Blady, z wielkimi oczyma, rozszerzonymi jeszcze strachem, wydawał mu się teraz o wiele młodszy. Deszcz zapalczywie tłukł o szyby, rzężące pod naporem wiatru do wtóru oddechu chłopca.

— Paniczu Słowacki? — Juliusz nerwowo poderwał głowę.

— Czy… Czy wszystko z paniczem w porządku?

— W zupełnym. — odparł słabo chłopiec. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się i odchrząknął, nieudolnie udając chłodny spokój. — Skąd to pytanie?

— Sam nie wiem, jakoś tak mi się nasunęło. — Adam uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. — Cóż poradzę, zwykłem martwić się, kiedy dzieciaki chowają się za meblami, by wypluwać sobie płuca.

— Ja bardzo lubię tu przesiadywać.

— W rzeczy samej, przytulny kącik. — stwierdził Mickiewicz, z powątpiewaniem mierząc wzrokiem nagie deski podłogi.

W tym momencie huk grzmotu dał się słyszeć bliżej niż poprzednie i Słowacki z cichym jękiem skulił się jeszcze bardziej. _O ile to możliwe_.

— Proszę już mnie zostawić w spokoju. — pisnął, próżno szukając kryjówki dla strachu odmalowanego na twarzy za zaciśniętymi piąstkami. Mickiewicz wpatrywał się w chłopca jeszcze chwilę, dobrodusznie rozbawiony, po czym przesunął fotel nieznacznie, by móc jakoś zmieścić się na podłodze obok niego.

— Po namyśle, paniczu Słowacki, to miejsce faktycznie wydaje się przytulne. Pozwoli panicz, że mu potowarzyszę.

— Już panu mówiłem, nie trzeba mnie niańczyć.

— Ależ, nikt nie mówi o niańczeniu. Chcę tylko spędzić czas w miłym miejscu, w miłym towarzystwie. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

Słowacki, nie protestując dłużej, z uporem wbił wzrok w podłogę. Adam rozsiadł się więc wygodniej i spokojnie obserwował krople, zażarcie ciskane wiatrem o szyby, rzucając od czasu do czasu zaciekawione spojrzenie w stronę chłopca. Szedł o zakład, że wkrótce sam się odezwie.

Zajęło mu to niecałe dwie minuty.

— Ja… Nie przepadam za burzami.

— Miałem takie przeczucie. — odparł uprzejmie mężczyzna. Znowu zapadła cisza, rozpraszana tylko jednostajnym szumem deszczu.

— Nie kłamałem — wymamrotał w końcu Juliusz, z nosem w swoich skrzyżowanych przedramionach. Mickiewicz spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Kiedy… Kiedy byłem młodszy… Lubiłem tu przesiadywać. Obok mamy. Zawsze robiła na drutach w tym fotelu. — zamyślił się, po czym zaśmiał żałośnie — Nie wiem dlaczego to panu mówię.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał.

— Ten koc to też jej dzieło. — dodał w końcu, wskazując tkaninę brodą. Adam podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Wełniany materiał coś mu przypominał…

Wtem, w jednej chwili, spłynęła na niego twórcza inspiracja od najbardziej chyba hojnej z muz.

— Ty może nie kłamałeś, ale ja tak. — zerwał się na równe nogi, nagle podekscytowany. Juliusz odsunął się pod ścianę z miną dość podejrzliwą. — To miejsce wcale nie jest przytulne. Jeszcze.

Ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę półek, wracając po chwili z ciężką stertą książek w ramionach. Zaraz też cały ten stos znalazł się na parapecie. Mężczyzna zerwał następnie pled z oparcia fotela, wciskając jeden jego koniec pod opasłe tomy. Część materiału opadła Słowackiemu na głowę.

— Niech się panicz nie rusza, mam wszystko pod kontrolą. — rzucił, ponownie podnosząc materiał, by rozpiąć jego drugi koniec na oparciu fotela. Szklące się łzami oczy spojrzały na niego spod koca jak na skończonego wariata. — Ponieważ za chwilę, paniczu Słowacki, zmienię tę przestrzeń w bezpieczną fortecę.

Dzieciak nadal przypatrywał mu się co najmniej sceptycznie.

 — Pan… Za pozwoleniem, z pana jest prawdziwy oryginał. — skwitował wreszcie.

 — Niezbyt to uprzejme, zwracać się tak do starszych. — stwierdził obojętnie Adam, upychając brzeg koca w szczelinie przy podłokietniku.

 — Widać na moment zapomniałem o pana wieku. — mruknął Słowacki, Mickiewicz jednak udał, że tej uwagi nie słyszał.

 — Ta konstrukcja to moje rodzinne dziedzictwo. — oznajmił, wpełzając na czworakach pod rozwieszony nisko nad ich głowami wełniany strop. — Razem z moim bratem, Aleksandrem, dopracowaliśmy ją do perfekcji. No, i czy nie jest tu o wiele bardziej przyjemnie?

Słowacki uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie.

— Niewątpliwie.

— Tak zbudowana twierdza pozwoli mi lepiej panicza chronić.

Chłopiec znowu zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie musiał się pan kłopotać. — wycedził.

— Nie, ale chciałem.

Do nadąsanego wyrazu twarzy dołączył lekki rumieniec i Mickiewicz uznał, że wprawianie tego dumnego dzieciaka w zakłopotanie szybko mogłoby się stać jedną z jego ulubionych rozrywek.

— Nie nawykłem do bycia obiektem kpin. — wymamrotał Słowacki, jakby w odpowiedzi na te myśli.

— I mam nadzieję, że nigdy panicz nie będzie musiał.

Niespodziewanie tuż obok rozległ się kolejny grzmot i Juliusz, ze świstem wciągając powietrze w płuca, bezwiednie schwycił Adama za rękaw.

— P-przepraszam… — wybąkał, ale, zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, szum deszczu znowu rozdarł ogłuszający huk, i chłopiec raz jeszcze odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na materiale. Mickiewicz, choć poniewczasie, opamiętał się w jednej chwili. _Ładnie sobie wykoncypowałeś, żartować z przerażonego smarkacza. Daj Boże, i ty masz być nauczycielem!_ Postanawiając natychmiast wrócić do roli dorosłego, ze spokojem przykrył rękę chłopca własną dłonią.

— To nic. — ostrożnie odczepił palce Juliusza od materiału koszuli, i poprowadził je tak, by móc bezpiecznie zamknąć między obiema swoimi dłońmi. — I to ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś myślał, że próbuję z ciebie szydzić.

Chłopiec mocno zagryzł wargi i, nie patrząc Adamowi w oczy, chudymi palcami ściskał kurczowo jego dłoń. Jego oddech zdawał się drżeć lekko i Mickiewicz zaczął się obawiać, że znowu dostanie ataku kaszlu. _Może to z zimna?_ Zapewne właśnie na tę okoliczność przydałby się koc, ale nie miałby serca teraz rozbierać tej budowli.

Nie mając za bardzo pomysłu, co innego mógłby zrobić, objął drżące barki chłopca jedną ręką: drugą na powrót pozwolił mu ścisnąć.

— Lepiej? — szepnął. Słowacki nieśmiało pokiwał głową.

— Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? — spytał jeszcze, miał nadzieję, miękko. Chłopiec jakby skurczył się pod jego ramieniem. Po chwili odpowiedział cicho:

— Pan zawsze pięknie opowiada.

Ton jego głosu nie zdradzał teraz ani śladu zuchwałości. _Ciekawe, co by Odyniec na to powiedział._

— Twoja matka twierdzi, że i ty nieźle sobie z tym radzisz.

— Ale… Pan wie, jak to matki…

— Najgorsze gryzmoły własnych dzieci mają za dzieła sztuki. — jego przynajmniej miała. Ujrzał naraz siebie, kilkuletniego podrostka, ściskającego w rączkach usmarowany kawałek papieru. Prawie potykał się o własne nogi, chcąc go pokazać mamie, wołał do niej radośnie już z progu kuchni. Kobieta cierpliwie odkładała na bok naczynia, otrzepywała ręce o fartuch, jedną delikatnie trzymała rysunek, drugą gładziła go po włosach. Czekał jej opinii w pełnym napięciu, choć zawsze była tak samo pochlebna. Tylko przy niej mógł na chwilę marzyć o byciu artystą. Uśmiechnął się smutno do nie tak odległych wspomnień. Młody Słowacki spojrzał na niego uważnie, bez słowa kiwając głową. Po chwili znowu uciekł wzrokiem.

— Może… Może mógłby pan… Coś teraz… Dla mnie… — _Cóż on nagle taki roztrzęsiony?_ Adam zamyślił się, po czym rzucił krótko:

— Zamknij oczy. — Słowacki, wyraźnie zaskoczony, usłuchał polecenia.

— Szczęśliwie akurat dzisiaj zacząłem układać pewną balladę.

I zaczął niespiesznie snuć dla chłopca opowieść, toczącą się pod równie wzburzonym niebem. Wzniósł w niej na wzgórzu stary zamek, oddając go we władanie niegodziwemu wielmoży, którego lud nienawidził, zbyt jednak się go lękając, by stawić mu opór. Wprowadził do zamku piękną pasierbicę bezecnika, Zofię, której czułe serce łamało się na okrucieństwo bezdusznego ojczyma. Po nieprzespanych ze zgryzoty nocach zesłał jej wreszcie sen proroczy - w noc kolejnej burzy ma w otwartym oknie sypialni tyrana ustawić kwiat róży, by wskazać niebiosom, gdzie jest potrzebna ich sprawiedliwość. Prowadził ją właśnie po schodach, z przygasającym kagankiem w drżącej dłoni, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że oparty czołem o jego ramię Słowacki zasnął. _Ot, uda mi się wyłgać otwartym zakończeniem_ \- pomyślał, przestając gładzić jego ciemne loki. Zbyt prostym wydawało mu się, by bohaterce miało się tak po prostu powieść. _Taki wszechwładny nikczemnik i nie obudziłby się, kiedy mu ktoś nocą w komnacie okna zaczyna otwierać?_ Nie miał też jednak szczególnej ochoty krzywdzić tej swojej Zofii. Miał jakiś niezrozumiały sentyment do tego imienia. _Aa, niech tam. Dzieciak sam wyśni najlepsze zakończenie._

Wydostanie się spod małego Słowackiego tak, by go przy okazji nie obudzić, nie należało do najprostszych zadań i Adam czuł pewną dumę, gdy opowiadał o tym Odyńcowi. Niewykluczone jednak, że nie wybrzmiała ona w pełni, a w opowiadanej historii dominował przede wszystkim akcent pożeranych przez Mickiewicza ciastek. Nie, żeby Edwardowi robiło to większą różnicę - zbyt był pochłonięty współautorką wypieku, której to wcześniej tak nieustraszenie ruszył na ratunek.

Niedługo później deszcz zmył wreszcie z nieba ostatnie ślady piorunów. Odyniec, dalej szczebioczący coś o służce kuchennej ( _uroczej, po prostu przemiłej, Adamie_ ), zamilkł natychmiast, gdy w pokoju pojawiła się pani Salomea.

— Moi mili! — zawołała już od progu — Panowie, doprawdy, nie wiem, jak wam to wynagrodzę, nigdy nie śmiałabym świadomie tak nadużyć waszej cierpliwości… Czy Julek… Jak to się pechowo wszystko złożyło, on nieszczególnie… Ale, mam nadzieję, nie sprawił zbytniego kłopotu?

— W żadnym wypadku. — zapewnił Adam — Uroczy młodzieniec.

Pani Bècu obdarzyła go pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem.

— Chwała Bogu, och, chwała Bogu! — tu odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą w sposób dość, zdaniem Adama, egzaltowany — I to z pana ust takie słowa, kiedy on właśnie pana tak… — tu klasnęła w dłonie, przerywając nagle myśl — Mam! Przepraszam, taka jestem zaaferowana, ale właśnie pomyślałam, że może zaszczycilibyście nas panowie obecnością na sobotnim przyjęciu, które wydaje August? Zapraszamy kilku naszych znajomych literatów, więc zapewne łatwo znajdziecie wspólny język, a tak ja, jak i Julek, nie będziemy się czuć panom tak dłużni.

— Będziemy zaszczyceni! — zakrzyknął Odyniec, zanim Mickiewicz zdążył otworzyć usta. Rozradowana Salomea w imponującym tempie roztaczała więc dalsze wizje, po chwili płynnie przechodząc do swoich bieżących planów - nie słuchał ich już jednak ani Edward, który cieszył się samym dźwiękiem jej głosu, ani Adam, kompletnie obojętny na ten dobroduszny bełkot. Jego zainteresowanie przykuła jednak inna postać, usiłująca właśnie dyskretnie przemknąć się przez pokój.

Potargane loki Juliusza Słowackiego wskazywały, że dopiero się obudził. Adam uśmiechnął się do niego pytająco, ale chłopak udał, że tego nie zauważył. Salomea tymczasem kończyła właśnie proces wylewnego żegnania się z Odyńcem.

— Oh, Julku, tu jesteś! Podziękuj ładnie obu panom za opiekę! — rzuciła jeszcze, wychodząc.

_Ciekawe, jak z tego wybrnie._

Słowacki przyglądał im się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się drwiąco, skinął krótko głową i podążył za matką.

— No, mówiłem. Niewdzięcznik. — skwitował zachowanie chłopca Odyniec, oczywiście już poza zasięgiem słuchu pani Salomei.

— Dzieciak. — odpowiedział niewzruszenie Adam, nie wiedząc, czy usiłuje przekonać Edwarda, czy siebie samego.  
  
_Szkoda_ , pomyślał jednak, samotnie opuszczając dom państwa Bècu. Za jego uczynkami nie stało co prawda oczekiwanie wyrazów wdzięczności, ale na pewno stanowiłyby one miły gest. _Eh, młodość, sam ledwo co broniłeś jej przywilejów przed Edwardem_. Postanowił nie roztrząsać tego dłużej i ruszył przed siebie, karcąc się w duchu za to niejasne poczucie rozczarowania.  


W połowie drogi do bramy usłyszał za sobą odgłos szybkich kroków.

— Panie Adamie!

_A jednak._

Tłumiąc uśmiech, odwrócił się na pięcie i wbił w chłopca pytające spojrzenie.

 — Ja… — Juliusz wyraźnie bił się z myślami.

Przyglądał się pilnie swoim mankietom, rozkopując wilgotną jeszcze ziemię obcasem trzewika. Wreszcie uniósł wzrok z wyrazem dziwnej determinacji na twarzy.

 — Oczywiście nie musiał się pan wcale fatygować, ale jestem panu wdzięczny. Za dobrą wolę.

_Na pewno._  Mickiewicz mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i ruszył w swoją stronę.

— Proszę nas jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić. — zawołał za nim Słowacki pewnie, prawie stanowczo. Adam jednak nie odwrócił się już.

Wracał w stronę stancji pogwizdując.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak tak, dobrze przeczuwacie. Pani Salomea zaprosiła Adasia i Odyńca na wieczór, na którym Śniadecki skompromitował przyszłego wieszcza przed połową śmietanki towarzyskiej Wilna. Julek i Adaś spotkają się ponownie dopiero prawie 10 lat później w Paryżu.
> 
> (Ale do podważania tego faktu przez ff jak najbardziej zachęcam).
> 
> Kreacje postaci inspirowane głównie dziełem J. M. Rymkiewicza Słowacki: Encyklopedia i Listami z podróży A. E. Odyńca.


End file.
